


Passion

by kawaii_writer0w0



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Adorable, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Slow Romance, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_writer0w0/pseuds/kawaii_writer0w0
Summary: We all know Given is not about the smut, it's not about the fluff, it's about the story. I wanted to write something that fit within how these characters would actually behave and how passion might finally wiggle its way into their relationship :). Ue with his angsty defensive tendencies and Mafuyu with his aloof yet soft disposition. OOF.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 81
Kudos: 656





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments! ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not their first kiss, just their first PASSIONATE one ;) 
> 
> [last edited on 9/15: tweaked phrasing and dialogue to more closely match the characters]

Mafuyu and Uenoyama sat next to each other under the kotatsu in Ue's living room - alone - while his sister and parents were picking up a few ingredients for dinner at the local supermarket.

Lately, the atmosphere between the boys was uneasy and riddled with sexual tension. Neither of them really wanted to make a move for fear of going beyond someone's boundaries. Although, Ue once told Mafuyu in a daze when he was sick: "Mafuyu...I wanna make out..." to which his boyfriend replied, "me too..." Unfortunately, Ue didn't seem to remember this.

They looked around the room awkwardly, fidgeting and eager to break the ice. Ue reached for Mafuyu's hand since he knew that was a safe move. They gently waffled their fingers together as a soft pink hue flushed their cheeks.

 _-ahem-_ Ue coughed, "your hand is...really soft..." he said, running his thumb along the back of Mafuyu's hand.

"Oh...thanks..." 

As the tension built and Ue's frustration climbed, they both unknowingly had the same thought: _"why can't we just kiss already?"_

Mafuyu stared down at his empty cup of tea.

 _-huuu-_ Ue sighed as a memory flashed into his head: the night he kissed Mafuyu for the first time. His body seemed to move on its own then. He wondered why he didn't hesitate then even though he was having so much trouble currently. The determined and confident Ue that was living inside his head gave him a shove and screamed out, _"STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF AND KISS HIM ALREADY!"_

In that instant, he reached out and grabbed Mafuyu's chin with his index finger and thumb. As his head turned, their eyes met and froze on each other; intense and curious.

 _"DO IT!_ " his inner Ue shouted as another version of himself interrupted with a more pressing question: _"what if he doesn't want to? Are you going to force him?"_

Just as these jumbled thoughts were piling up in Ue's head, he felt Mafuyu's other hand press up against his thigh in approval. The message was clear yet terrifying. Ue didn't move a muscle. Mafuyu slowly and hesitantly continued his advance. They both inhaled sharply as their lips finally met. The kiss was delicate; almost like a question, an opportunity to retreat, and yet Ue still didn't move. He let Mafuyu press closer into his lips, their fears and doubts melting away with the tension in the air.

When Ue finally pulled back, Mafuyu's face was flushed and he looked surprised but pleased.

"Mafuyu?" Ue asked. But Mafuyu didn't think he could speak...his heart was racing and beating double time with nerves and exhilaration like he never expected. His hand tightened on Ue's thigh as he leaned in once more. This time Ue parted his lips in an invitation and Mafuyu tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Ue pressed forward, one hand sliding into Mafuyu's hair at the nape of his neck, the other awkwardly hovering and itching for something to do.

Mafuyu licked his way into Ue's mouth, enjoying the tiny gasp-like moan that escaped from his throat. It drove Mafuyu absolutely crazy. He felt a hand around his waist, pulling him forward and decided to go with the flow, enjoying the taste of the honey green tea they just had. Beneath that leafy flavor was something that was intrinsically _Ritsuka -_ a heady mix of young male charisma, the feel of music as it moved through your body, the joy of strumming a chord.

Mafuyu moaned, finding himself in Ue's lap and straddling his hips. He was well past caring. He pressed against Ue, chest to chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ue held him as close as possible, arms wound tightly around his hips. He dragging Mafuyu forward across his lap and rolled his hips. His boyfriend let out a loud and involuntary moan, followed up by a wispy breath. He broke the kiss. 

As they both caught their breath, Ue was hardly satisfied. Mafuyu was a drug he was instantly addicted to. He placed kitten-soft kisses along his redhead's jaw and took his mouth in another kiss. Mafuyu kept finding himself lost in the moment...lost in this perpetual give and take. Eventually, Ue eased his kiss and pulled back enough to stare into his eyes once again. They touched their foreheads together as Ue slid his hands underneath the back of Mafuyu's sweater and gently rubbed his back; something Mafuyu found extremely comforting.

"You should probably get off me...you know...just in case my family comes back..." Ue stated.

"Hnnnn..." Mafuyu pouted, not wanting to let go of this newfound passion. He reluctantly climbed off of his boyfriend and slumped down on the floor under the kotatsu, cheeks still vibrantly highlighted in red.

Ue brushed his hand across Mafuyu's cheekbone and leaned down to place a single kiss on his forehead.


	2. "I want you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a very sweet and -cough- passionate kiss, Ue and Mafuyu are still waiting for his sister and parents to get back with dinner. They're taking an awfully long time...I wonder what will happen? ;)
> 
> Warning: adorable fluff and sexual tension to follow.
> 
> [last edited on 9/15: tweaked phrasing and dialogue to more closely match the characters]

It had been a while since Ue's family went out to get supplies for dinner. And, after the passionate kiss he and Mafuyu just shared, ideas kept popping their heads...

As the light in the house grew dim after sunset, Ue figured he should text them to make sure everyone was okay.

"Where are you guys?" Ue texted his sister, and she immediately responded: "the car got stuck in some snow on the road 😩 waiting for help now"

 _"Tsk..."_ Ue scoffed and thought, " _I bet she was the one driving..."_

He looked down to see Mafuyu dozing off under the kotatsu already.

"Mafuyu," Ue called out gently as his boyfriend inhaled and rubbed his eyes.

"Mm?"

"They got stuck in the snow, so it'll probably be a while before they get back. Should I make us a snack?" Ue asked as his boyfriend continued to try and blink himself awake to no avail. 

_"Hnn..."_ Mafuyu sighed, "dunno..."

"Hey!" Ue called out, frustrated that Mafuyu was already so sleepy and apparently NOT consumed by the same lewd thoughts as Ue. He poked Mafuyu's cheek, "wake up! You've only been laying there for like 2 minutes!" 

Mafuyu continued to play dead, only infuriating Ue more as he starting poking his cheek faster and harder. With his other hand he started poking Mafuyu in the belly button but after 1 poke his eyes popped open. He had a fierce and intense look in his eyes like that place was off limits. 

_"Did I find a ticklish spot or something?"_ Ue wondered.

"Something to drink," Mafuyu demanded and rolled onto his belly with a huff of irritation.

Ue shuffled to the kitchen to see what they had to drink. Meanwhile, Mafuyu crawled out from under his cozy spot and walked over to stand in front of the window, dazzled by the falling snow. "I didn't know it was even supposed to snow tonight..." he mumbled.

"We've got water, apple juice, tea or sake..." 

"I'm getting tired of tea...can't we just have a little sake?" Mafuyu pleaded from the window.

Ue contemplated their options and what might happen if his mom noticed some sake was missing. It's not like he didn't want to see what it tasted like...

He decided if they only had a tiny bit, no one would likely notice. He poured the equivalent of 2 shots of sake (not realizing how strong it would be) into each of their short crystal glasses. Suddenly all the lights went out and everything was quiet as the heat stopped blowing.

"Shit, the power's out..." Ue said, frustrated with this turn of events.

 _"Well...I guess we'll just have to wait until it comes back on...what's he staring at anyways?"_ Ue wondered as he looked over at his boyfriend who seemed to be in a trance-like state.

"I'll light some candles so we can see." Ue said as he reached under the counter for some candles, lit a couple and took them over to the living room along with the sake. He placed the candles on the table by the window, spreading warm flickering light throughout the apartment. He walked up behind his boyfriend and noticed how the whole neighborhood was in shrouded in darkness; the light from the bright winter moon shining in contrast. They were on the third floor and could see the empty street below, snow blanketing the parked cars. There wasn't a soul to be seen. Clearly most people were inside sheltering from the storm.

Ue eyed his boyfriend as he came up from behind, forgetting to check his phone to see if his sister gave an ETA. Mafuyu took a sip of the sake and instantly let out a whimper.

 _"Hng-_ It's weird..."

Ue took a sip too but wasn't too put off by the taste.

"You're the one who asked for it..." he commented playfully and took another swig before placing it on the window sill and wrapping his arms around Mafuyu's waist.

"Is...is this okay?" he asked carefully and Mafuyu replied warmly: "mhm."

With that little confidence boost, Ue let his arms sink more into Mafuyu as he rested his chin on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. After kissing the way they did just a few minutes ago, this felt like another much needed release of tension.

Mafuyu felt Ue pull the collar of his shirt aside, part his lips, and place a delicate kiss on his shoulder, sending a surge of heat curling through his entire body and down towards his gut. He leaned his head back into Ue, silently inviting him to keep going.

"You look sexy like this..." Ue said with a gruff sigh as Mafuyu's entire head got instantly hot just from hearing those words. Ue was clearly starting to gain some liquid courage from the sake.

"The window..."

“Huh?” Mafuyu blinked and glanced at the window, seeing only the falling snow. He blinked again, trying to adjust his vision, and then he understood. If he ignored what was outside, he could see his and Ue's reflection in the glass. The candles threw just enough light to create a reflection, and Mafuyu could feel his cheeks getting warmer. He took another drink from his cup.

“I love the way you smell...” Ue stated, using one hand to expose more skin and place kisses along Mafuyu's shoulder, letting the fingers of his other hand explore the bare skin near his waistband. Mafuyu's eyes were fixed, watching him in the window. Ue kept shooting his reflection little glances every time he placed a kiss. Mafuyu couldn’t look away...it was fascinating and arousing all at the same time.

"Oh yeah?" Mafuyu inquired, "what do I smell like to you?" 

Ue buried his nose in the nape of his neck and inhaled softly. He held the scent in his nose for a few seconds, releasing it in such a way that Mafuyu didn't know exhaling could be so sexy.

"It's musky...and sweet at the same time. Like flowers or herbs in a damp forest." These few seconds alone were like the "on" button to Mafuyu's boner.

"Weirdo..." Mafuyu said with a shaky voice. Ue had effectively derailed any sense of control he previously felt.

Ue chuckled and took a break to reach out and grab his glass, drinking the last of the sake inside it and feeling hazy from its affects. He returned his hands to Mafuyu's waist and stepped closer until he could feel Ue pressed against the length of his body. Mafuyu shifted; fitting his body closer and pushing back into the cradle of Ue's hips in a not-so-subtle invitation. He drew in a soft breath, tightened his hands on Mafuyu's waist and slid them down towards his hips.

"Ritsuka..." Mafuyu breathed out, headily as Ue's hand trailed across his stomach with a light and sensual touch. Mafuyu pulled in a shaky breath as Ue's fingers dipped just below the waistband of his sweatpants.

Ue went in for another neck kiss as Mafuyu's head began to spin seeing the grin on his lips in the reflection and feeling it against his skin.

"I..." Mafuyu mumbled as they both sank deeper into the sake's intoxicating grip. Since neither of them ever drank, the small amount they had was enough to get them buzzed at least.

Ue swept a hand up and over Mafuyu's bangs and pushed them back so he could see more of his face which was beginning to dot in sweat. Mafuyu could feel the length growing between Ue's legs which was firmly wedged against his body.

"What is it?" Ue asked. The candlelight flickered and danced across their faces as Ue took Mafuyu's chin with his curled index finger and turned his head around to place one gentle kiss on his lips. He clearly didn't intend on hearing his boyfriend's response right away.

Without breaking the kiss, Ue snaked an arm around Mafuyu's torso and carefully turned him around so they were face to face. When he finally pulled back, Mafuyu was mesmerized by Ue's half-lidded, lustful expression. In fact it was turning him on more than he thought possible. Before he could think any more, Ue fell for his trap and leaned in for another kiss, Mafuyu pressing against him, chest to chest, and deepening the kiss with each tiny movement. Ue let out a breathless moan as Mafuyu fisted his hands in the back of his shirt. They both pulled back, in sync with each other, riding out the ebb and flow of the moment, Ue tracing down Mafuyu's back and feeling each vertebrae underneath the fabric.

“I want you,” Mafuyu breathed against Ue's lips; he wanted to unravel this determined beast slowly...delicately.

Surprised at this, Ue let out a husky chuckle and replied "that's a bold statement." He raised one hand up and Mafuyu pushed his palm against it as they curled their fingers together.

They stayed like this for a moment, both somehow fascinated by their intertwined fingers. Then, Mafuyu unfolded his hand and wrapped it around the back of Ue's, bringing it closer towards him.

"I know," he said with a low, intimate voice Ue had never heard before.

Mafuyu placed his lips to the pulse in Ue's wrist, something he wanted to do since the very thought of Ue reciprocating it made his dick feel like it was about to explode. He parted his lips, taking it a step further and flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin. Ue practically fell down from the tingling sensation that instantly shot down through his legs. His cheeks were flush with a delicate heat as Mafuyu wondered how far they could comfortably take this.

"But I meant what I said," Mafuyu reassured him as he slid his hands along Ue's shoulders to the nape of his neck, fingers sifting through his hair. He hiccuped and leaned in, just shy of actually kissing Ue.

**"I want you."**

Ue lost all reason and willingly closed the gap, taking his boyfriend in a deep and dizzying kiss. He moaned, wrapping his arms around Mafuyu's waist and pulling him in close. Mafuyu felt a surge of longing course through him as he licked into Ue's mouth. This kiss was more harsh and desperate than before as Ue slid a leg between Mafuyu's and rocked forward suggestively. Mafuyu's hands were tangled in Ue's hair, hanging on for dear life in this cloud of overwhelming passion. He wanted nothing more than to give himself, body and soul, to this man...over and over again.

Ue finally broke the kiss and they both fought to catch their breath, resting against each others' foreheads.

Just then, Ue's phone rang out with its loud and aggressive ringtone. He desperately wanted to stay like this forever but remembered his family would be home soon... He let out a heavy, sexually frustrated sigh, took Mafuyu's face in his hands and quickly stole one more kiss before walking over to answer his phone.

"Yeah? What is it?" he answered, trying to hide his heavy breathing from his sister.

"We'll be back in a few. I just wanted to warn you in case you and your boyfriend were getting freaky or something," his sister joked.

Of course Ue immediately got defensive and his face turned bright red as he coughed in surprise and said, "wh-what makes you think we'd be doing anything!? Anyways the power's out so we can't cook anything...you guys should just pick up some fast food on your way."

"Too late, we're already coming up the stairs right now, hehe," she said playfully.

Ue hung up the phone and frantically cleared their glasses of the evidence. They both quickly situated themselves back under the kotatsu to hide their lingering boners just in time for the family to walk in the door.

They both looked at each other as if to say: _"Whew!...That was a close one..."_


	3. Straddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [last edited on 9/15: tweaked phrasing and dialogue to more closely match the characters]

Ever since the passionate night of kissing and caressing, fueled by some liquid encouragement (sake), Mafuyu had been running on a heady mix of hesitation and stifled lust. Every time they'd see each other, it was all he could do to stop the boner from peaking through his pants. At band rehearsals, in the hallways at school, walking home, or doing homework together. He wanted to explore this newfound love to its fullest. 

They were studying at Mafuyu's house, alone, one evening with the cold wind howling outside the thin walls. Mafuyu sat across from Ue, his mind steadily filling to the brim with dirty thoughts and then quickly jumping to something else (ADD). He wondered if Ue was experiencing the same struggle or if his look of frustration was the same one that was often plastered there.

Mafuyu had already resolved to move forward in their relationship and was enjoying the ease of these thoughts lately. He was no longer consumed by this cloud of _Yuki,_ and instead all he wanted to do was envelop his body and soul into his boyfriend. He wanted it so badly his skin was itching.

They both sat under the kotatsu in Mafuyu's room and were at least comfortable enough around each other to not be fully clothed. Mafuyu was wearing a large baggy t-shirt with boxer briefs underneath. Ue was wearing loose sweat pants without any underwear and a thin pajama shirt.

Without giving the urge a second thought, Mafuyu stood up and quietly shuffled towards Ue who was still sitting at the table in the middle of the small bedroom.

"What's up?" Ue asked, staring up at Mafuyu's blank, yet somehow fierce expression. Mafuyu reached down and grabbed Ue's hands, pulling him up and placing Ue's arms around him in a hug.

"Uh-...is everything okay?" Ue asked, surprised, tightening his arms in an embrace. Being a bit shorter than Ue, Mafuyu rested his head just above Ue's chest and took in his scent. Even though he had been hornier than a rabbit lately, he still wanted to take things slow and enjoy the ride. 

Without saying a word, Mafuyu leaned forward, causing them both to crash onto the bed.

"HEY!- " Ue yelled as they cascaded into the unknown (he didn't remember that there was even a bed behind them).

"What the hell!?" Frustrated, Ue squirmed to try and get out from underneath Mafuyu who had other ideas. He knew that if he hesitated, fear and doubt might get the best of him.

Mafuyu slid his knees forward so he could straddle Ue and grab his wrists, holding them on either side of Ue's head. He leaned in, taking his boyfriend's mouth in a rough kiss. Ue's eyes shot open and he became painfully aware of the silence in the room. Cutting through the dead space he could almost hear how fast Mafuyu's heart was racing but he wasn't letting up.

Mafuyu wondered, _"am I being too rough? I don't want to freak him out,"_ and suddenly the kiss became gentle. It so happened that being dominated like this was a huge turn on for Ue and he was just now realizing it. He tilted his head and softened his eyes and mouth, easing into the kiss just as Mafuyu was starting to pull away.

Their lips pulled apart and they stared into each others eyes for a second, memorized and hesitant, wondering what move the other person was going to make. Mafuyu hadn't thought very far ahead.

Ue looked up at his boyfriend hovering on all fours. Trying not to look like he was undressing him with his eyes, he allowed himself to scan over Mafuyu's body, imagining the contour of his chest underneath that baggy shirt, noticing the muscles of his legs which were more prominent than usual. Ue slipped one hand free from Mafuyu's grasp, his gaze growing more and more hungry. Even though it felt out of character for Mafuyu, he could feel a desperation in the air. Almost as if they needed to take this step to lock in their comfort level around each other. He wasn't sure what that step was exactly, but he could no longer stop himself from indulging.

Ue reached his hand up and smoothed his fingers around the back of Mafuyu's neck. He brushed his thumb across his adam's apple, one of his boyfriend's manlier features among a few feminine ones.

"Ritsuka..."

The vibration resonating from Mafuyu's throat as he spoke sent an electric shock through Ue's body. Using the hand on his neck, he pulled Mafuyu closer to him and placed a line of warm kisses up the side of his neck.

 _"Hnn..."_ Mafuyu let out a soft moan, his eyes going half-lidded, sharp and starving.

As both their faces grew flush with a rosy color, there was a silent realization that they knew exactly what effect they had on each other in that moment. They both shared a mutual control of the situation. This thought was both intoxicating and invigorating, filling the room with a sense of easy curiosity.

Still kissing Mafuyu's neck, Ue slipped his other hand away and sneaked it under Mafuyu's shirt, slowly sliding it up towards his chest. Finally he ran into an obstacle: his nipple. He gave it a playful pinch and looked up to watch his boyfriend's expression. His brows furrowed and his arms buckled, just barely holding him up.

"Hmm..." Ue was intrigued. However, Mafuyu was in the mood to be in the driver's seat, as opposed to always being submissive like he was with Yuki. Being with Ue made him feel confident...powerful...safe.

Mafuyu sat up and squeezed his thighs around Ue's hips, causing him to arch his back involuntarily. Ue made a little sound in the back of his throat and tried desperately not to shift his position, but his hips ticked forward against his will, making his boner more apparent through the single layer of cotton that was holding it back.

Mafuyu looked down to see Ue's member trying to make itself known and his face immediately turned bright red. Suddenly, Ue clamped his hands onto the back of Mafuyu's thighs and slid him forward to save himself the initial embarrassment. Still, Mafuyu could feel his boyfriend's length pressed up against his balls.

"Not fair...now mine's closer but yours is farther away..." Mafuyu whispered, rocking his hips back and pushing into Ue's length suggestively. He was only in his boxers after all, but the baggy shirt he was wearing covered most of that area so Ue couldn't see much even if he wanted to.

Ue slid one hand up Mafuyu's chest and spread his fingers. He circled his middle finger around the other nipple beneath his shirt. Mafuyu's eyelids floated down behind his red bangs as he slid his hand up along Ue's bulky forearm.

He guided Ue's hand back down slowly, noticing how he was trembling in anticipation. Ue's eyes slid closed as his hand grazed over Mafuyu's rigid, hot boner. He pushed his palm against the length of it, smoothing his thumb across the sensitive spot right beneath the head (frenulum) and trying to imprint every detail into his memory. A dot of moisture escaped from the tip through his boxers as Ue moved his thumb in circles around the head. Meanwhile, Mafuyu was having a difficult time sitting up or thinking straight. He leaned forward, finally letting his voice loose: _"Haa-_...R-itsuka... "

Ue's head figuratively exploded as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso and flipped him over to switch up their position. Now he was on top, straddling Mafuyu and holding his wrists above his head.

Mafuyu watched Ue curiously, his pulse hammering in his throat. He tilted his head to the side, clearly eyeing Mafuyu's half-naked body in its captivity.

"You look....delicious...." Ue voiced without thinking. Suddenly all the color vanished from their faces as the door to the apartment opened and Mafuyu's mother called out "I'm home!"

Ue's horny teenage mind was screaming at him, trying to decide between getting caught and drawing out this moment. He whispered, "do you think she'll come in?"

"Maybe...we'll find out in about 60 seconds. She's taking her shoes off." Mafuyu explained.

"It's enough time to do this, then" Ue murmured, voice hot and intimate. He leaned down and kissed him, their bodies remembering the last couple moments of passionate, reckless kissing. This time it was rough and filthy, almost desperate. Mafuyu let out a quiet, raspy whine and bucked up beneath his boyfriend. Without thinking, he reached up and squeezed Ue's hip, getting dangerously close to the large pulsing organ in his sweat pants. Ue moaned into the kiss and reluctantly tore himself away, jumping away from the bed and sitting at the table as quickly as he could.

Mafuyu buried himself in the covers and turned away from the door, pretending to be asleep as his mom knocked on the door. Ue thought to himself, _"why does this keep happening..."_

"What are you boys doing in there?" his mom asked as she turned the handle and walked in.

"I think Mafuyu's having a bad dream or something..."


	4. Impatient Adolescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [last edited on 9/15: tweaked phrasing and dialogue to more closely match the characters]

Uenoyama's mom pulled him aside in the lobby of the dingy hotel while Mafuyu stood at the counter, getting their room check-in cards like a deer in headlights.

"Look, I know you two are dating...but please be careful..."

"I know, mom. You don't need to lecture me. We won't do anything stupid," he reassured her.

They all hugged goodbye as Ue's mom left, leaving him and Mafuyu to awkwardly find their room. They shuffled into the elevator as Mafuyu said, "we're on the third floor." The rest of the elevator ride was quite.

Given had booked a gig a few hours away from their hometown, so the boys had to stay in temporary lodging for the night. Since both of their moms had to work early the next day they couldn't stick around to chaperone. And, as for Akihiko and Haruki, they had their own jobs in the evening that they couldn't get out of so their plan was to pull an all-nighter and drive in early the next morning.

The elevator doors opened, revealing the dull and uninteresting hallway in front of them. Light brown walls, carpets with a swirly pattern from the 1970's and white florescent lighting.

"What room are we in?" Ue asked.

"Um...311."

They made their way to the room, following the signs. At this point they had been dating for a little over a year and never had a fair chance to explore each others' bodies. It seemed like the universe wanted them to wait longer and longer, but they both felt ready. The sexual tension in the air was thick and heavy; they both had the same idea but were too afraid to bring it up.

Mafuyu slid the card into the handle of the hotel door, waited for the light to turn green and pushed it open. The room itself was nicer than expected. The walls were charcoal grey with black curtains and a wooden headboard with a standard white comforter. There was a large office desk in the corner with a cushioned rolling chair.

"Wow, this is nicer than I thought it would be..." Ue said, finally breaking the silence. He dropped his luggage on the floor and turned to face Mafuyu who was already blushing and staring off into space towards the bed.

"Mafuyu?" Ue called out, grabbing his attention, "you okay?" he asked, startling Mafuyu.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine...just thinking about how there's only one bed..." he said quietly.

"Oh I hadn't really thought about it but I guess you're right. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before..." Ue pointed out.

"Uh- yeah," Mafuyu laughed nervously, unzipping his suitcase on the bed, "that's true."

Mafuyu continued laying the next day's outfit on the bed along with his phone, charger, toothbrush and toothpaste. Meanwhile, Ue was going through his own internal argument.

 _"Make a move,"_ insisted his more confident self. 

_"No, what if Mafuyu feels pressured?"_ his careful self pointed out. 

_"Simple. Just ask, dumbass."_ said his blunt and uncaring self. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked over with one thing in mind: _"just set some boundaries."_

He stood next to his boyfriend and gently placed his left hand over Mafuyu's right hand so he'd stop what he was doing.

"Hey... can I ask you something?" he said, now holding onto his hand tightly.

"What is it?"

Ue started to blush, giving himself away unintentionally.

"I just...want to make sure of something..."

Still holding onto Mafuyu's hand, he situated himself behind him and slowly smoothed his hand over Mafuyu's forearm, back to his elbow and onto his right hip. He slid his shirt up the tiniest bit to make contact with his skin.

 _"sss!-"_ Mafuyu inhaled sharply at the surprise of Ue's cold fingers brushing over his bare skin.

"Sorry...my hands are probably cold, huh?" Ue whispered in his ear, pushing his body up against his boyfriend from behind.

"Ha...yeah but it's okay."

Ue's hand slid over just beneath his belly button, dangerously close to the edge of Mafuyu's jeans. He wrapped the other arm around Mafuyu's chest and held onto the opposite shoulder, breathing onto his neck.

"Since we'll be alone tonight..." Ue said, gulping as he braced himself for the next sentence. But then, before he could say anything else, Mafuyu grabbed the hand that was hovering around his waistband and guided it down the front of his pants over his boxers.

A chill jolted up Ue's spine as he felt the familiar and hard ridge of Mafuyu's dick; something he had only felt once or twice over his clothes like this before.

Ue sighed heavily and asked the question he had been wanting to all along, "how far...are you comfortable going?"

Mafuyu answered in a choked-off voice, "as far as we want..."

Ue bit the side of his neck playfully, sending his boyfriend's head back into the cradle of his chest and letting out a high pitched moan. Ue continued in a low, gruff tone: "if I do something that makes you uncomfortable or if you want to stop at any point...just say the word okay?"

Mafuyu bit his bottom lip and nodded in agreement.

Secretly, they both had the same desire: to explore every inch of the other person's body. But, the tension had been building so much lately it felt like the foreplay was out of the question. Mafuyu's overwhelming urge to be dominated by his boyfriend left his body pliable and wanting. And with Ue's primal instincts kicking in, he wanted to consume Mafuyu with the intensity of a wild, untamed animal.

Ue slid his hand up and out of Mafuyu's pants just long enough to unzip and unbutton his jeans, relieving some of the pressure. He slipped his thumb under the edge of his boxers, kissing along the edge of his neck and shoulder. Mafuyu's head was spinning, dick pulsing, begging to be handled by the one he loved; to share this new experience together and make a new memory. He grabbed onto Ue's biceps, letting his arms hang off of his boyfriend, gripping onto him for dear life as his hand eased over his bare skin and into his boxers.

 _"Uhn..."_ Mafuyu whimpered in anticipation, closing his eyes and throwing his head back to enjoy the fresh rush of endorphins. Ue slid his hand down and used his thumb to catch the moisture leaking out of the top, smearing it down as he lowered his hand onto Mafuyu's bare cock. He squeezed, soaking in the warmth and girth pulsating blissfully in his hand. 

_"Ahhh..."_ Mafuyu let out a quiet and breathy moan. He inhaled sharply as more precum escaped from him.

Ue stroked his hand up and down, slathering it in its own juices.

 _"Huff... huff..."_ Mafuyu was starting to breathe heavier...losing his mind in the haze of Ue's touch. It was gentle yet firm, curious yet motivated, inexperienced and adventurous. 

Ue turned Mafuyu around so they were standing face to face and took his mouth in a passionate, messy kiss.

" _Ngh... mm..."_ Mafuyu moaned into it, wrapping his arms around Ue's broad shoulders and surrendering his tongue to the cause. Ue pressed his leg in between Mafuyu's, forcing them further apart. He let his thigh press into his crotch, Mafuyu's back arching in the process. Suddenly and intentionally, they fell onto the bed and made out, swirling their tongues around in a lustful dance, lost in a frenzy of hormones.

Ue slid a hand behind Mafuyu's back and under his shirt, sneaking the garment up and off of his body entirely. With one hand commanding Mafuyu's cock, he used the other to caress his face sweetly. Pulling away to catch their breath, Mafuyu brushed the spit off of Ue's bottom lip and rushed his shirt off of him as well. The redhead dug his fingertips into Ue's back and pulled his chest in closer, latching onto Ue's nipple and swirling his tongue around the tip.

" _uu-hnn..._. Mafu-..." Ue choked out, a deep red color flushing over his cheeks as he grabbed onto the wooden headboard. Mafuyu pushed his tongue into his nipple then grabbed the tip gently between his teeth and flitted his tongue across it. He sucked and bit down at the same time, sending Ue's head spiraling towards a complete loss of control.

Ue let out a low, involuntary growl, grabbed the band of Mafuyu's jeans and boxers, and in one slow, smooth motion he pulled everything off of him.

He noticed his body language got a bit more reserved and stopped long enough to ask, "is this okay...?"

"Um..." Mafuyu said, "yeah...just not used to being naked in front of anyone..."

"Do you want to keep going?" Ue asked, staring into his soul through those glassy, salmon colored eyes.

"Yeah," Mafuyu assured him. Ue crawled back up towards his face to leave a sweet little kiss in the middle of his forehead. Hovering over him, Ue looked into his eyes and said, "I love you." His gaze was fierce and ready. Overwhelmed with the sense warmth and affection radiating through him, Mafuyu happily responded, "I love you too."

They shared one last kiss and Ue lowered himself towards the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do but not giving a shit. He faced Mafuyu's dick, wondering what to do first like a kid in a candy store. Mafuyu, laying there watching in anticipation.

 _"Haaa...."_ Mafuyu let out a shaky moan as Ue made his decision and dragged his warm, wet tongue up the length of his cock from base to tip. Once he got to the top, he gripped around the base with one hand and closed his mouth around the head, making messy circles with his tongue around the tip.

 _"Hng-_ Ritsuka! _...ah..."_ Mafuyu called out, covering his face with his forearm and clutching onto the bed with the other hand. 

Ue came up for some air and mentioned, "you know, you don't have to hold back...no one's around so they won't hear."

With that he lowered his mouth further and further onto his boyfriend's member, imprinting every centimetre into his memory; letting the flavor permeate over his tongue. Sucking...up...down...up...down...slowly moving his hand in sync with his mouth until every inch was coated in saliva. He twisted one way coming up...then the other way going down. Meanwhile, Mafuyu was losing it. He gave every moan the space and volume it deserved.

 _"Hnnn..._ I... _ahhh..._ stop- _"_ Mafuyu choked out, breathing heavily. Ue did as he was told immediately and stopped. He sat up and laid next to his redheaded beauty, face to face, wiping the sweat from his forehead and not asking for any explanation.

"I... _huff..._ I didn't want to finish already..." Mafuyu managed to say.

"Oh...then we can take a break if you want," Ue said with a slight smile. Just then Mafuyu's eyes grew curious.

 _"huff..._ well... it's not fair... _huff..._ if I'm the only one... _huff..._ with no clothes on..." Mafuyu said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I want to see you too..." he said, placing a hand over Ue's crotch.

Ue leaned up onto his knees, straddling Mafuyu and grabbing his hands to help him sit up. Mafuyu pushed him down so their positions were switched and he was straddling instead. Ue caught a glimpse of Mafuyu's dick suspended between his legs and just then his own cock twitched in anticipation.

Mafuyu unbuttoned Ue's pants and pulled the zipper down, wiggling his fingers in between the edge of his jeans and boxers and easing them off. He was beautiful, thick and slightly curved. He admired the veins popping out, pumping blood and begging to be sucked. Mafuyu took his time, exploring every inch with his hands, glancing up to see Ue's expression. Finally he curled his lips around Ue's girth, showing that he had at least _some_ experience at giving a decent blowjob.

Halfway through, Mafuyu started to cry at which point Ue insisted they stop again. Hiding his face in his hands, he said, "I'm just...so in love with you... _sniff_..." Ue reached up to cup his face and wipe away his tears. He thought he was kind of cute when he cried.

"I don't want to stop," Mafuyu stated, sniffling a few final times.

"If you're sure..." Ue said, trying to hold back his burning desires.

Without another word, Mafuyu stuffed Ue's dick back in his mouth and before long it started to spew.

"Hey!- ... _ah- ..."_ Ue yelled, his dick pumping cum into his boyfriend's mouth and desperately clenching onto the comforter.

"Mafuyu-... _guh-..._ you don't-... have to..." But by the time he was done pleading, Mafuyu already swallowed the entire load. He popped off of Ue's member and started to cough as he wiped his mouth.

"Are you okay!?"

 _"-cough-_ I forgot how gross this stuff tastes... _-cough-"_

Ue looked down at his cock, agitated and glowing. Then he looked up at Mafuyu and couldn't help but laugh. 

"Pfff- dumby. I'll make sure I warn you next time," Ue reassured him. 

"It's okay...I wanted to this time..." Mafuyu said, laying next to Ue once again and resting his head on his chest. He loved feeling the quick rise and fall of his breath.

After a couple minutes Ue realized he wasn't satisfied. He sat up on one elbow, looked at his boyfriend and said, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Um-..." Mafuyu looked surprised, "what do you mean?"

"Well..." Ue said, blushing again, "you didn't get to finish...so..."

"Oh...that's okay. It's not really about that." Mafuyu said, making Ue's heart flutter as he mulled this over quietly in his head. He resolved that he still wanted to see the expression on Mafuyu's face when he climaxed.

"I'll be right back," Ue said and got up to rummage around in his suitcase for something, Mafuyu watching him like a fresh cut of meat at the deli counter. Ue hid something behind his back as he walked back to the bed and dictated, "lay on your stomach."

The redhead did as he was told. Ue took a moment to let this image of his boyfriend sink in...Mafuyu's porcelain skin glistening softly in the dim lights of the room. The subtle tones of pink where he made his marks so far. His red hair, messy and soft. His ass, supple and firm.

Ue crawled onto the edge of the bed, staring at the cutest butt he had ever seen. He started with just a hand caressing one butt cheek, then the other hand on the other one and massaging both.

"Is...this okay?"

" _Mmmmm....._ yeah..." Mafuyu moaned in approval, resting his chin in his crossed arms.

Ue inched his thumbs closer and closer to his asshole until he finally brushed one thumb along its pursed edges.

_"Hn..."_

"What about this?" Ue asked, assuming the answer but not going further until he knew for sure.

"Yeah...it's fine. Stop worrying...I'm okay with it. You don't have to keep asking." Mafuyu reassured him.

"Okay, then." Ue responded and promptly squeezed a sizable glob of lube onto his middle finger.

 _"sss!- "_ Mafuyu inhaled sharply as he smeared it over his ass. Ue pressed his fingertip against the opening, waiting for his boyfriend to let him in. Suddenly his finger was sucked in.

"Ohh...my god..." Ue breathed, "it's...so warm..."

 _"Hn... ngh..."_ Mafuyu moaned and whimpered, letting him know he was hitting the right spots.

Ue delicately massaged his left butt cheek as he slowly finger-fucked him with the other. This sight was truly something to behold. Ue slowed down again to think about the scope of what was happening. Was he about to lose his virginity? Was Mafuyu even a virgin? Neither of those things mattered in the moment. They were both basking in the beauty of what was happening and what was _about_ to happen. And there was no one else either of them would rather be with.

"One more finger..." Mafuyu pleaded, wanting to feel more full. Ue slipped his 3rd finger in alongside the middle finger, twisting his hand to try and find the _sweetest_ of spots. Then all the sudden Mafuyu's back arched, he bucked up onto his knees and yelled out, _"_ R- RITSUKA... _ah- hng- "_

"Don't hold your voice back. I want to hear you." Ue commanded. He picked up the pace and slid his fingers blissfully in and out.

"Harder..." Mafuyu requested. Ue complied, his hand slapping against Mafuyu's ass with every thrust, sending shlopping sounds into the air. From behind, Ue finally noticed his boyfriend's dick was red, hot, pulsing and leaking precum **_everywhere._**

_"Oh my god...this is the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen..."_ Ue thought to himself. 

"Wh-why did you slow down... _huff..."_ Mafuyu demanded. And just when Ue started to pick up the pace again. From all fours, Mafuyu reached behind him and grabbed his wrist to make him stop. He looked back at his boyfriend and said. "You should...use something else..."

The world around them seemed to come to a halt as he said those 5 little words. He looked back at Ue, head drooping cutely to the side and peeking through his lightly moistened angel-hair bangs. A deep red color flushed his cheeks as he breathed heavily into the air around him.

Finally breaking the silence, Mafuyu impatiently instructed him, "just use plenty of lube...okay?"

Ue could hardly believe this was happening, let alone that it was happening immediately after they got into their hotel room. And as for Mafuyu, surprisingly enough his mind wasn't full of images of Yuki or the sadness over his departure from the world. He was wholeheartedly consumed by this moment and content with giving himself over to Ue.

He had spilled a generous amount of lube onto the tip of his dick to start off with, pressed it up against Mafuyu's softened ass and grabbed onto his hips.

"Go slow..." he said and Ue responded sweetly: "of course."

He pushed carefully against his ass, waiting until it finally swallowed his head in one motion like it did with his finger.

 _"ah- ahhhh...."_ they moaned together, easing into these new sensations. If Mafuyu was honest with himself, he wasn't sure whether or not he could take all of Ue's length and girth, but he played around with plugs every now and then, hoping that would be enough for this night.

 _"Hnn..._ s-...stop for a sec" Mafuyu said, hanging his head and noticing his dick swinging between his legs, admiring Ue's thighs bulging and his hands commanding his hips. Feeling his ass stretch almost to its limit, he eased his body and relaxed every muscle in his ass to let more of Ue inside. 

_"huff... huff..._ okay... keep going," he said.

Ue smeared more lube around the shaft of his penis, wiping his hands on the comforter and curling his hands around the cradle of his boyfriend's hips like they were the reigns of a horse.

With Mafuyu more relaxed than before, his dick was sucked in further. Ue watched as his cock disappeared inch by inch like his ass was slurping it up.

 _"Hohhh..._ oh my god... Ritsuka... you're so... _haaa..."_ Mafuyu whined, losing control of the sounds and words coming out of his body, muscles trembling and coursing with endorphins.

"Should I keep going!?" Ue asked.

"YES!" Mafuyu yelled, desperate to be filled to the brim, tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

 _"Hng..._ wow... Mafuyu... it's so tight..." Ue moaned, his head getting fuzzier by the second. He wanted to pound into his ass over and over; wanted to feel Mafuyu's insides massaging him; hearing the delicious sounds his body and voice would make. But, he knew he needed to have some self control.

With the next little push Ue's dick was completely submerged inside of him. Their breathing started to race as Ue bottomed out and their balls finally touched. 

_"Hu... hu... hu..."_ The redhead tried to catch his breath and last a bit longer but he was so close to cumming. A bead of sweat dripped off his forehead onto the bed.

They were both in an entirely new world: Ue glancing down, balls deep in his boyfriend's hot, wet ass; Mafuyu feeling completely full...as if Ue's cock was reaching all the way up to his chest.

"D-... don't move..." Mafuyu pleaded and braced himself for his first real climax in 2 years. He let himself feel everything all at once: Ue's dick packed tightly up against his prostate, their balls blissfully smooshed together, his own cock slathered in precum, his ass smothering this white hot mass inside of it. More intense than any other feeling though, he allowed himself to be entirely **_in love_** and let go of his past intimate life.

 _"AHH- HAA- NNG- AH- ... HAA- ...haa- ... nnn- ..."_ Mafuyu came, yelling and moaning as ropes of cum shot out of him, covering the comforter and pillows. His ass tightened with a force to be reckoned with, sending Ue into a second frenzied climax.

 _"HA-....AH..."_ As Ue pumped cum into his boyfriend, he thrust his hips slowly in and out, mixing up all the juices inside and leaving his seed to marinate.

 _"Ha... ha... ha..."_ They both breathed gruffly into the space around them...frozen in time with this lingering buzz of ecstasy.

After a minute, Ue slowly pulled out, feeling so sensitive it was almost painful. He went to the bathroom to clean up while his boyfriend laid there, breathless and high.

Once Mafuyu cleaned up they laid next to each other. Ue stroking Mafuyu's bangs back, and him tracing lines up and down Ue's abs.

"You know...I kinda didn't think you'd be up for this kind of thing," Ue stated.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know how far you and Yuki went...so..."

"Oh...I mean...we- "

"You don't have to tell me...I don't really want to know," Ue said and paused before continuing, "I'm sorry for bringing it up...I just want you to be happy. I want to be the one who makes you happy...the only one who gets to see this side of you..." Ue said, looking at the wall shyly.

"Ritsuka..." Mafuyu said, looking up at him with dewy skin and doughy eyes, "I've never been happier."


	5. -update 1-

Hello :3

I recently broke my wrist, making it quite difficult to type. With the Given movie coming out this weekend hopefully we'll all get our fill of the bois and I'll be back with some more juicy content after my wrist heals up! ^-^

I don't write as often as I'd like to so bare with me as I try to improve my skills! I always want to stay true to the characters and write things they'd actually say & do. I'll be using this down-time to refine my stories and writing style so please come back again!

Love you all! 

c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ

-KW


	6. "Teach me"

_"I can't believe we did that..."_ Ue thought to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.

He laid in bed at the hotel, arms behind his head and one knee propped up. It was 5:30 AM and Mafuyu was in the shower getting ready for the day's activities. Ue had a flashback to the night before: Mafuyu's porcelain skin trembling and moist beneath his hands. Watching his back arch, arms and legs buckling as they both climaxed.

The sound of the shower water stopped, snapping Ue out of his trance. A familiar heat radiated from his cheeks. He shook his head, sandwiched his face between his hands and forced himself to think about the upcoming show instead. Even though he heard Mafuyu sing countless times, his deep desire to hear more had not faded. Plus he had a few new sounds to add to his mental library of _Mafuyu's Voice._

A sweet and gentle hum began to float out from the bathroom as Mafuyu finished up. The tune was new, playful and happy. Ue allowed his eyes to shut while the world around him melted away and only Mafuyu's humming remained. The vibrations eased into his ears softly, fusing with his soul in a way he had never felt before.

Mafuyu came out of the bathroom, still rubbing his messy, wet hair with a towel. Ue stared up at him in awe, noticing every droplet of water; the one on his left forearm (which gained some muscle since he started playing guitar), the drop on the side of his neck and the one that crept down right in front of his ear. Every move and sound he made seemed to envelope Ue's entire body.

"Hnn?" Mafuyu stopped, sensing that he was being stared at. "Oh, good morning Ritsuka," he said with a giddy smile.

"M-...morning" Ue answered shyly.

"Um, you should probably pack your things up if we want to leave on time." Mafuyu pointed out.

"Oh! Right. I just need to take a quick shower and we can go," Ue replied. He got undressed and started the shower, wishing Mafuyu could join him. The thought alone sent a jolt of embarrassment through him despite the intensely passionate -and naked- event from the night before.

As Mafuyu finished packing his small suitcase, his phone started to ring; it was Akihiko.

"Hello?" Mafuyu answered.

"Mafu-kun, is the brat ready to go?" Aikihiko asked, obviously referring to his stubborn band-mate, Uenoyama.

"Umm...almost. He's taking a quick shower and then we'll be ready," he replied, zipping his bag and plopping onto the edge of the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, stuck his legs out in front of him like a little kid and twiddled his feet up and down.

"Ohhh?" Akihiko pried, "and why is it that our innocent Uecchi would need to be taking a shower already, hmm?" He was obviously messing around since he knew they were dating.

"Well...that's what happens when y-" he started to reply but got cut off all the sudden.

"Jeez! You don't have to answer that Mafuyu," Haruki gruffly interjected, grabbing the phone from Akihiko's hand even though he was driving. Mafuyu chuckled at the thought of his friends' banter.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes. Think you guys can meet us in the lobby by then?" Haruki asked, a hint of irritation still itching in his voice.

"Mhm, sure," Mafuyu replied, "see you then."

Haruki hung up and shot Akihiko a look of scorn for hassling the poor boy.

A few minutes later, Mafuyu and Ue made their way down to the lobby to check out and meet Akihiko and Haruki through the main door of the hotel.

"Yo!" Akihiko said, greeting them with a wave and a smile through the front passenger's seat window.

"Hey guys!" Ue replied, loading their luggage into the trunk and getting in the car with Mafuyu.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Haruki finally broke the ice, "so uh...did you guys end up going to bed pretty early last night?"

"Uh- yeah, I guess" Ue said nervously, scratching his head and looking out of his back driver's side window while Mafuyu promptly began staring off into space like clockwork.

"You guys excited for the show today?" Haruki asked.

"Yeah, for sure" Ue replied. There seemed to be a tangible tension in the air although none of them could place it. Haruki backed off as he could sense this tension growing. They each had their own thoughts in that moment:

Akihiko: _"Something definitely happened between those two..."_

Haruki: _"Okay, then. Someone's not in the mood to talk..."_

Uenoyama: _"Please don't ask any more questions...I suck at lying..."_

Mafuyu: _"I wonder what the stage is gonna look like..."_

As the drive continued, they shared a few moments of small talk and came to another lull in the conversation about an hour into the trip. Feeling a bit more comfortable, a sudden movement caught Ue's eye: Haruki tactfully placed his hand on the gear shifter, an invitation Akihiko gladly accepted. He rested his hand on top of Haruki's and swept his thumb back and forth along his pinky; something they did frequently when riding in the car together.

 _"They make it look so easy..."_ Ue thought as a subtle look of determination crept onto his face. He glanced down and noticed Mafuyu's hand had been resting on the middle seat for an unknown amount of time. Mafuyu was leaning on his elbow looking out the window...the perfect scenario for Ue to make his move. Face flush with a delicate pink, he placed his hand over top of his boyfriend's.

 _"We even had sex last night...why is this making me so nervous?"_ Ue wondered.

In response to this little move, Mafuyu flipped his hand so it was face up and waffled his fingers in between Ue's. A comfortable sigh escaped his lips as they curled into a slight smile and his eyes floated shut. Those wholesome vibes were almost too much for Ue to handle. He squeezed his hand, wanting to tell Mafuyu how much he was hopelessly in love with him in that moment but was embarrassed to even think of saying it out loud, let alone in front of his friends.

Secretly, Haruki was watching this entire event unfold through the rear-view mirror and felt a sense of accomplishment knowing he helped to initiate it. The next and final hour of travel continued on: each couple holding hands and a few moments of easy conversation among the group.

Finally, they pulled up to the venue around 8:30 AM. Since they were a lesser known band, they were scheduled to play at the festival earlier, around 11:00 AM. They loaded their gear into their designated green room and an assistant came by to let them know they needed to rehearse and set up by 10 o'clock. The green room was nicer than expected: a large leather couch, an extra tall and extra wide mirror framed in round lights, a coffee table, bathroom, shower and mini fridge.

"Wow! This place is nice!" Haruki expressed.

"You guys hungry?" Akihiko asked as they all set their equipment on the large rug in the middle of the room. Mafuyu yawned and stumbled over to the couch.

"I think we might need a power nap," Ue said, "I'm surprised you guys are still going after pulling an all-nighter..."

"Eh, we both slept during the day so our cycles are gonna be messed up now anyways," Haruki said, "don't worry about us. We'll be at top condition for the show later!" He said, giving a big smile and two thumbs up.

"Text me when you guys find a place to eat. We might catch a taxi and join you later," Ue said.

"Alright, see ya."

Akihiko and Haruki took their leave, closing the door behind them. Ue and Mafuyu sank into the couch sitting side by side. Mafuyu leaned back, sliding his legs forward and resting his head on the back of the couch. "Haa..." he yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Ritsuka..." Mafuyu said curiously.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"We're alone again..."

"Yeah...what about it?" Ue asked, looking a bit scared. Mafuyu tilted his head towards his boyfriend and shot him a decisive, yet oddly neutral look.

"I want to make out with you." Mafuyu demanded.

Ue sighed and pleaded "but I'm so tired..." He was ready to collapse at any moment.

"Please?" Mafuyu asked, hugging onto Ue's arm and looking more determined than ever.

"You know, your sex drive is way higher than I would've imagined."

"Please?" Mafuyu asked again, this time with brightly shining eyes.

"Um- " Ue was getting more flustered. It was hard to resist this persistent puppy dog hanging onto him.

"How do you pack all that libido into such a petite body?!"

Mafuyu looked at the floor, pouting and about to admit defeat. Just then Ue caught him off gaurd.

_-smooch-_

Ue blushed and planted a cute little kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Then quickly and sneakily, Mafuyu one-upped him and landed a kiss on his lips. He looked into Ue's fierce blue eyes and repeated his question, but this time as more of a demand: "Please."

"UGH- come here then"

He turned his body so he was hovering over Mafuyu who leaned back on the couch once more. Ue slid his tongue down into his boyfriend's mouth. Mafuyu's hands began to wander as he enjoyed the heat permeating throughout his body.

"Wait," Mafuyu said.

"Huh?! What do you mean 'wait'? You're the one who kept asking!"

"Last night...um...when you went down on me," Mafuyu said, looking a bit more timid.

"What...was I not very good? I'm sorry...I don't...really know what to do." Ue said, wiping his mouth and blushing.

"Let me teach you how." Mafuyu stated.

"So it wasn't good then!?" Ue yelled, reading between the lines of his reply. Mafuyu giggled and gestured for Ue to sit next to him.

Ue was embarrassed but if he had to be honest with himself he definitely wanted to be able to pleasure his boyfriend. In his competitive nature he wanted to be better than anything or anyone Mafuyu had experimented with in the past. They sat next to each other, the air around them charged with a familiar sexual energy.

"Don't be nervous," Mafuyu reassured him.

"I just...this is all so new for me..." Ue said, looking at the floor.

"Ritsuka," Mafuyu said, pausing to make sure he wanted to say what he was about to say.

"...it's new for me too."

Ue was instantly surprised. He always assumed that Mafuyu and Yuki experimented together. But even so, it was clear he meant that these new experiences were separate from his past and that he wasn't comparing them. Tears began to fill Ue's eyes as he joined his lips with his boyfriend's. Then pulling away he whispered, "well what are you waiting for? Show me what you like. Teach me."

Mafuyu's heart fluttered and he eagerly instructed: "stick out your tongue."

Ue did as he was told as his boyfriend swirled his tongue around the tip of it. The whirling heat sent an intoxicating spark of arousal shooting towards his gut. He opened his eyes to take a peek at the beautiful beast before him, noticing the dim orange light dancing off Mafuyu's feathery eyelashes. He felt so lucky...so in love, and content to drown in this moment.

Mafuyu let up to describe what he was doing: "swirl your tongue like this all around the tip-"

 _"Hunn..."_ Ue released a deep and throaty sigh.

 _"Ngh-"_ Mafuyu whimpered all the sudden as Ue nibbled gently on his tongue, forcing him to stop.

Ue slid his fingers into Mafuyu's hair, resting his thumb in front of his ear and pulling him in closer by the nape of his neck.

"Like this?" He asked, copying the movements he was just taught but this time with their lips together.

 _"Mm.."_ Mafuyu moaned sweetly and Ue could feel a smirk across his boyfriend's lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ue said in a deep tone. He felt like he was transforming into an animal...starving for control. Mafuyu pulled away again as things were starting to heat up and their breathing intensified. He leaned in wrapping his arms behind Ue's neck and started kissing at the base of his neck.

"Start at the base..." _-kiss-_ "and work your way up the length..." _-kiss-_

Mafuyu's gentle, wet kisses left Ue's body weak and nimble. And as if he wasn't pliable enough already, his boyfriend licked his Adam's Apple along the way. In an instant, Ue's imagination was going wild, conjuring up the sensation of all these kisses and licks on his dick instead of on his neck. Speaking of which, his tent was poised in his pants and ready for more. The redhead kissed up past his jaw and up to his chin.

 _-kiss-_ "and then when you get to the tip..." he said as he licked the edges of Ue's lips and went in for the kill. He sucked Ue's tongue and swirled around it, thrusting them both into the sea of this passionate kiss. Ue couldn't help from stealing another peak, his eyes heavy-lidded and hazy.

"What else?" Ue asked in a hot and sultry voice. His head was spinning as he struggled to keep up with the lesson.

"The spot..." Mafuyu began to explain, taking advantage of Ue's throbbing erection over his pants and pushing his thumb up against his frenulum "right here..."

 _"Ahh..."_ Ue let out a breathy moan and managed to choke out, "yeah..."

"Take your tongue...and move it it like this"

Mafuyu flicked the tip of his tongue against Ue's, pushing into it and moving side to side. Ue's eyes rolled back into his head and a shiver crawled up his entire body as he felt a bead of precum spill out into his boxers. His dick was packed tightly in his pants, begging to be released. Hot, heavy and untamed.

Then, just as Ue dismissed the possibility of being tortured even more than he already was, his boyfriend continued.

"The last thing is...you have to have a good rhythm" Mafuyu said as he slowly crawled over Ue, straddling him this time and making out rhythmically. He rolled his tongue deliciously around Ue's mouth, sucking and kissing like the gentle tide of the ocean.

"And listen to the other person's body," he said, slowing his pace and breathing into his boyfriend's mouth. Both of their lengths rubbed up against each other with a steady rhythm.

Ue closed his eyes, enjoying Mafuyu's performance and getting swept up in a frenzy of lust, affection and curiosity. This gentle beast on top of him was fascinating and all-consuming; it was swallowing his soul and he couldn't be more content to let it happen. Mafuyu's cool fingers carded through the sides of his hair, thumbs cradling the sides of his face. It was so easy for them both to get lost in these moments and forget there was a whole world surrounding them.

Ue's hips rocked, trying to thrust into something he wished was there. As Mafuyu picked up the pace, his kisses became harsher. Ue responded and bit his lower lip.

"Unnn..." Mafuyu let out a more desperate moan, letting his head get fuzzy. This kind of reckless passion was new for both of them and exactly the kind of rush they both craved. It was like a performance on stage with the added bonus of privacy and the love of your life. Each person acting as both performer and audience member.

The quiet green room began to fill and echo with their moans and kisses. Ue's hands wandered up the back of Mafuyu's shirt and came back down with fingers taught and pulling at his silky skin. They both panted; unforgiving and unapologetic. To Ue's surprise he was getting awfully close to climaxing. His mind was over-saturated with the love he felt for this person who chose to share his body with him. This person he got to experience life with.

Mafuyu kept up his pace, blissfully and masterfully commanding Ue's tongue with his own. His movements were focused and tailored just for Ue; tweaked and adjusted to his liking. Mafuyu's love for him was calm and quiet, but all the same playful and intense. Through the haze of foreplay he had a single thought: _" **This** is what I want. I want **you**. I don't wish he was alive anymore. I just want **this...forever.** "_

"Mafuyu..." Ue choked out through the ecstasy. His brows furrowed harshly as he began to lose control of his body.

 _"Haa..."_ Mafuyu could only manage this single reaction although his mind was spinning with these eternal thoughts.

"I'm... - _NGH- "_ As quickly as they started making out, a stream of cum quickly pumped out of Ue's member, making a mess of his underwear and jeans.

 _"AH- RITSUKA..."_ Mafuyu climaxed, arching his back and throwing his head towards the ceiling. His mind consumed with a deep-seeded desire for Ue to burrow into the void he had been living in for so long. His cock spewing into his underwear in a sticky white slurry.

_-huff- ... -huff- ... -huff- ..._

They breathed heavily, holding tightly onto each other and resting their eyes.

 _-COUGH-_ Suddenly Mafuyu started coughing uncontrollably, shoving his face in his arm to muffle it and climbing off of his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Ue asked, rubbing his back gently and grabbing for the bottle of water in his bag.

_-cough- ... -cough cough- ..._

"ugh..." _-hic- ... -cough-_

"Here, drink this," Ue said, holding the back of his head and tilting the bottle back. Mafuyu coughed through the pain, trying to hold in the water and not waste it despite a stream escaping from the corner of his mouth. Wiping it away, he started to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Ue asked.

 _-cough-_ "Just a bit of asthma..." _-cough-_

"Oh...I didn't know you had asthma."

"It's not too bad..." _-cough-_ "maybe making out is a trigger, hah." Mafuyu explained, his voice scratchy from all the coughing.

"You should lie down."

"No, no. That won't make it better...besides...I need to go change," Mafuyu blushed and pointed down at his soaked sweat pants.

"Uh- oh...right. Yeah me too I guess," Ue said, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them outward to take a look at the mess he created.

They both got changed and cleaned up, sinking back into the couch and ready to sleep the morning away. However, seeing as they had a gig to play shortly after, Ue texted Akihiko asking where they ended up getting food. Before he could read Aki's reply, Ue and his redheaded Pomeranian were wrapped up in each other under a blanket on the couch...snoozing peacefully.


	7. -update 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very quicc

Hello again :3

Quick update: my wrist is mostly healed up! Also I went back and revamped chapters 1-4. Highly recommend re-reading if you read them before September 15th. Comment below on how you're liking the story so far and if there's anything you'd like to see more/less of! ;)

Love you all! 

c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ

-KW


	8. "Take your clothes off"

"Thanks for hangin' out everyone! We are Given and we can't wait to see you guys at the next show!" Haruki shouted to the crowd at the festival after they finished their last song.

 ** _"EN-CORE! EN-CORE! EN-CORE!"_**

The crowd shouted back relentlessly. Haruki shot Akihiko a look almost like he was asking a question with his eyes. The smirk and gentle nod he gave in response was enough to tell him they were good on time and could perform one last song; their ace in the hole.

"Okay, okay! You win! We'll do one more! Just don't tell the stage manager...'kay?" Haruki said playfully into the mic. He winked at the line of girls in the front row which sent them all screaming and blushing.

 _"If they only knew..."_ Mafuyu thought as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Haruki turned to the band and whispered, "Fuyunohanashi" and everyone nodded. Unbeknownst to the huge crowd of people, the band already banked on them wanting an encore, so they saved their biggest crowd-pleaser for last. It was a cheap trick but they were desperate to grow their popularity, so they all agreed to do it anyways.

"...zutto issho ni..." Mafuyu sang his last line of the song, pouring the last of his heart and soul out for the audience to consume.

 _"Damn... he's getting a lot better strumming and singing at the same time,"_ Uenoyama thought to himself as they struck the last chord.

The band left the stage, sweaty and exhausted after a full 45 minute set. The ambient sound of the crowd's cheering slowly dissipated as they all walked back to the green room, their adrenaline buzzing.

"DAMN! What a rush...and SO many people came today!" Haruki said, beaming from head to toe. His energy was contagious. Everyone carefully set their instruments down and grabbed a water bottle from the table.

"You were layin' it on awfully thick for those girls in the front row Haru..." Akihiko said, giving his boyfriend the side-eye on purpose to get him all flustered and cute.

"Wh- what!? No I wasn't! Besides...most of our fanbase is female so...ya know..." Haruki said, blushing and trying to defend himself.

Akihiko grabbed him and planted a wet, sloppy, sweaty kiss on his lips in front of the other band members. Haruki's body immediately went stiff as Ue's jaw promptly dropped and Mafuyu almost did a spit take from laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Haruki yelled, pushing Akihiko off of him with a vibrant red face.

"What?... You had something on your lips." Akihiko said with a straight face.

"PFFT- whatever... " Haru expressed, giving up before he played into Aki's desires any more than he already had.

"You guys wanna go grab a drink?" Akihiko asked. Haruki elbowed him in the side as a reminder they weren't old enough to drink yet.

"Er- I mean... wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

After eating and getting back to the hotel, Ue and Mafuyu were happy to see their room was separate from Akihiko and Haruki's. But there was still one issue...

Their rooms were side-by-side.

It was already starting to get dark by the time they got settled in their rooms and Ue turned on the TV for some much-needed ambient noise to drown out Akihiko's deep and boomy voice coming from next door.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower," Ue said, slipping his shirt over his head, "would you mind hanging my shirts up so they can air out?"

Mafuyu tried not to notice Ue's muscles, slightly swollen from all the activity from the day.

"Um... sure" he responded.

Mafuyu sat on the edge of the bed, finally allowing his mind and body to slow down. As the adrenaline high from the performance started to completely wear off he felt emotionally drained. He still wasn't able to keep himself from crying on stage during half of the songs. It was as if his body refused to show any emotion outside of performing.

He stared at the floor as his mind went blank and his eyes dried out. The sound of the shower starting snapped him out of his trance and he blinked his eyes painfully, rubbing them to get some moisture going.

"Oh... right... Ritsuka wanted me to unpack his shirts... " he mumbled to himself. He set Ue's suitcase in the middle of the neatly-made queen sized bed and sat in front of it with his legs crossed. One by one, he pulled each shirt out and fluffed it in the air, setting it to the side and moving onto the next one.

"Why did he bring this many shirts in the first place? It's only a couple days..." he mumbled again.

Just then his phone pinged. He grabbed it and opened the notifications to see all the Twitter posts Given had been tagged in throughout the day.

_"_ _Ah... I better keep unpacking this suitcase before he gets out of the shower,"_ Mafuyu thought after scrolling for an unknown number of minutes.

The last shirt that needed to be unpacked was the one Ue had worn earlier in the day during the car ride and while they napped on the couch. Curious what it might smell like, Mafuyu held it up to his nose for a second. It had a musky yet sweet smell to it...a smell he was familiar with. It was as if someone bottled up Ue's natural scent, concentrated it by 1,000 and soaked this shirt in it; it was intoxicating. Mafuyu scrunched it up in his hands and buried his face in it, feeling the soft cotton against his skin, his head getting fuzzy from all the extra oxygen. He took a deep breath in and held it there, imagining the scent permeating throughout his entire body. Slowly and reluctantly he let the breath out...every muscle in his body tingling with a new kind of warmth.

"Um... Mafuyu?"

Mafuyu's heart nearly burst at the surprise of hearing his name. He had no idea Ue was standing there. He had no idea what Ue was thinking in that moment...

_"he's smelling my shirt... this is... the cutest... no... the sexiest... no yeah... definitely the cutest thing... **I have ever seen..."**_

Mafuyu quickly put the shirt down with the others and said, "uh- I was just..."

Ue walked over to his boyfriend, towel around his waist, hair dripping wet, and took Mafuyu's face in his hands looking him square in the eyes...in those giant glittering eyes. In that instant, all the tiny personalities in his head were scrambling trying to think of something to say but nothing sounded quite right.

Unsure and impatient, he planted his lips firmly onto Mafuyu's.

 _"Mmh-"_ the redhead let out a tiny moan.

From the edge of the bed, Ue pushed Mafuyu back, slowly crawling further onto the bed with their lips still locked. Ue advanced even more, this time shoving clothes and suitcases off the bed. Their kiss was sloppy and hurried, but sexy all the same.

Finally, Mafuyu's head was pushed all the way up against the cushioned headboard and Ue let up to catch his breath.

"Well... " Mafuyu said as if he had just decided something, "tell me what to do," he commanded, wiping the spit off of Ue's lips. He hovered over Mafuyu, already panting and not trying to hide the erection beneath his towel.

"Take your clothes off," Ue demanded and happily watched as his boyfriend removed every article of clothing from his body.

"So what... is this your idea of foreplay?" Mafuyu joked dryly.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to tell you what to do," Ue chuckled, taking in the sight of his boyfriend's beautiful body. He noticed Mafuyu wasn't trying to hide anything with his arms or hands this time; almost like he was much more comfortable being naked around him.

"Now you," Mafuyu insisted, grabbing onto Ue's towel where it was bunched up at the side. Ue rested his hand on top of Mafuyu's and helped him guide the towel off, staring intently into his eyes.

"Ritsuka, you don't have to be so intense," Mafuyu said, sweeping a thumb across Ue's cheek. But all this did was make him flustered.

"I'll be as intense as I want to be! You're... I... _UGH- "_ he let out a frustrated grunt, realizing Mafuyu was probably trying to set him off on purpose because he thought it was cute or something.

He grabbed his fair-skinned redhead and leaned him up so he was sitting in his lap. Mafuyu promptly wrapped his legs around Ue's waist and leaned back onto one arm.

They slowly became tangled around each other like pretzels...Ue's hand sliding up the back of Mafuyu's neck and cradling his body in his strong arms. Mafuyu let his head hang back, Ue kissing and biting up and down his long and fragile neck.

 _"Mmmf..."_ Mafuyu moaned.

"You're gonna have to be quieter than last time... _-kiss-_ do you think you can handle that? _-kiss-_ " Ue asked.

"I dunno... can you handle being touched without finishing too soon?" Mafuyu said, clearly joking about Ue's habit of climaxing so quickly.

"I'll let that little comment go since I know you're just as bad as I am," he joked back.

"Finger me," Mafuyu commanded.

 _"Huu- ..._ okay," Ue obediently replied. He was almost a little surprised at how turned on he was by being ordered around.

"Could you get on your knees?" Ue asked.

"Hmm..." a look of curiosity crept onto Mafuyu's face as he got on all fours. Ue leaned down to grab the lube in his suitcase on the floor. As he opened the bottle Mafuyu interrupted, "wait..."

"Yeah?" Ue asked.

"Actually... I want you... to watch me do it first."

Ue looked extremely confused making Mafuyu blush harder than he already was.

"I mean... I want you to watch me f-... finger myself... so you can see what I like," he said, feeling more shy than before yet strangely determined.

"Oh... uh... yeah... okay."

"Do you not want to? If you're not into it it's okay..."

"No, that's not it I just... I don't know how long I'll be able to resist..."

"Just watch for a minute... okay?" Mafuyu asked sweetly.

"You don't have to tall me twice," Ue replied and handed the lube to his boyfriend.

Mafuyu spilled a generous dollop of lube onto his second and third fingers and reached his arm behind him to start massaging it around. After a few seconds, he slipped his middle finger into his ass, pushing it in and out slowly.

 _"Nnnn..."_ he let out an airy, blissful sigh.

Moving his finger in tiny circles, then back and forth, his dick was pointing straight up and begging to be touched, but Ue was enjoying the view too much to do anything about it.

Mafuyu slipped his ring finger in beside the middle one and moaned louder this time. He alternated moving each finger back and forth. Meanwhile Ue was taking careful mental notes and trying not to drool all over himself, gulping a huge ball of spit back into his throat. His boyfriend was clearly enjoying himself. Mafuyu inched up closer to the cushioned headboard so he could prop himself up with his other arm, reaching up and resting his fingers on the top edge of it. He started to move both fingers in sync, sliding them in then out, curling his fingers back then straight, moving them in a circle, spreading them apart just a little and repeating the whole thing over and over.

Ue was losing his mind watching this show; heart pounding out of his chest, dick twitching between his legs and dripping in anticipation.

"I... I don't know how much longer I can take this... " Ue said, but his boyfriend didn't seem to hear him or care to respond. He watched the subtle roll of his back muscles...the way they arched as he reached back to violate himself.

Ue crawled up to him and reached around so he could catch the precum slipping out of his cock. One hand was wet with Mafuyu's natural lubricant while he placed the other palm on the small of his back. He slowly smoothed his hand up the side of his torso, over his shoulder, onto his bicep and up his forearm until their hands met. Leaning up against him from behind, he carefully inserted his middle finger in Mafuyu's ass alongside the other 2.

 _"Hnnng- ahhh... "_ Mafuyu moaned, sending a chill all the way up Ue's body. Mafuyu shoved his face in his bicep to keep himself quiet so their friends in the next room wouldn't know what was going on.

Ue slipped another finger in so that 4 were now swimming around inside of him. Mafuyu bit onto his arm to keep quiet but a desperate whimper still managed to resonate from his throat. Just knowing he could pleasure his boyfriend so much sent Ue's endorphins spiraling out of control. It was like they were holding hands...but way sexier.

A few minutes went by as Ue helped reach deep inside of his boyfriend, matching his rhythm, hitting all the right spots and getting his ass ready for whatever might come next.

"Wow... you're really stretched out..." Ue commented.

 _"-huff-_ well... _-huff-_ what did you expect? _-huff- -huff-_ I know I'm small... b- but I can take whatever you give me... _-huff- "_

"Oh yeah?" Ue breathed into his ear using his deepest voice. He reached around and grabbed Mafuyu's shaft, squeezing and pulling upwards to milk the precum out of him.

 _"Uuuugh- "_ he responded, his voice shaking in an erotic moan.

Ue took the glob of precum in his palm and smeared it all over his own dick, coating it in a slippery, hot mess.

"Take your fingers out," Ue demanded, taking back some of the control. Mafuyu did as he was told, knowing what was probably coming next and being completely fine with it. He placed his other hand on the top edge of the headboard so he could brace for impact. Though of course, he knew his boyfriend would be gentle.

Ue pushed the tip of his cock up against Mafuyu's ass and his entire head was gobbled up without him giving it much effort.

 _"God... it's just eating me whole..."_ Ue thought, his dick trembling in anticipation.

 _"Ahhhh- ... ha- ... Ritsuka... - "_ Mafuyu moaned in ecstacy, seeming to not care that their bandmates were in the next room over. Ue slid his other hand -the one that **wasn't** just inside his boyfriend's ass- and slid a couple fingers into Mafuyu's mouth to muffle the sound. But, this just turned both of them on even more.

Mafuyu's muscles relaxed, swallowing more of Ue's cock with each wave until finally it was all the way in...like a lock and key.

 _"HNNNG- "_ Mafuyu clenched onto Ue's fingers in his mouth and threw his head back. He wanted to make so much noise it was driving him crazy. It's not like he got to feel this way very often...he desperately wanted to take advantage of this newfound passion and voice just how amazing he felt; to bask in the connectedness of their souls.

Ue slowly dragged his dick out until only the head was left inside, then he carefully pushed back in. He repeated this a few times until Mafuyu's breathing slowed a bit and his ass wasn't tensing up anymore.

 _"Nn- Nn- ..."_ Mafuyu whimpered, sounding almost like he was crying but Ue knew to keep going unless he said to stop.

Mafuyu spit Ue's fingers out of his mouth, hung his head down and said with a desperate, gruff tone: "just fuck me."

Time seemed to stop. And just as quickly as it stopped, Ue happily did as he was told. He grabbed onto his boyfriend's hips, adjusted the placement of his knees just a bit and started carefully thrusting into him with a slow rhythm.

"I SAID FUCK ME!"

_\- FWOP FWOP FWOP FWOP -_

Ue pounded into him, their bodies squelching blissfully together. Ue's hips smacking into Mafuyu's tight butt.

 _"HAA- ... mmmf- "_ Ue quickly cupped a hand around Mafuyu's mouth to at least **attempt** to conceal their actions from the people in the neighboring rooms...which included their close friends.

 _"mmf- mmf- mmf- mmf- "_ Mafuyu whined with each thrust.

_ha- ... ha- ... ha- ... ha- ..._

Ue was panting in the same rhythm, trying to keep his cool to any degree and realizing he was about to cum.

"M- ... Mafuyu-... I'm gonna... inside... "

Mafuyu nodded in approval, beads of sweat escaping onto his forehead as he enjoyed the ride. Ue slammed his cock as far inside of his ass as he possibly could and unloaded rope after rope of cum deep inside his belly. The sheer heat and fullness sent an orgasm rushing towards Mafuyu's dick so fast it started shooting cum onto the bed at the same time. His ass clenched down onto Ue's cock, intensifying his orgasm. Ue watched as his balls continued to pump more liquid into his boyfriend than he thought possible. Suddenly Ue was aware of the breath quickly heaving out of Mafuyu's nose and onto his hand that was still clamped around his mouth. He let go and his fragile partner started to cough uncontrollably. Through the choking he managed to say, "don't pull out..."

They stayed in this position for a minute or two, waiting for Mafuyu to calm down. His breathing finally slowed and Ue asked, "should I pull out now?"

"N- no... just a little longer... I wanna feel you... "

Ue felt exactly the same way and gently smoothed one hand up the length of Mafuyu's back again, this time kissing his spine on the way up.

"Okay...just go slow..." Mafuyu requested, still out of breath. Ue once again did as he was told and pulled out. He was surprised nothing gross came out but decided it was best not to think about it. He plopped down next to Mafuyu and carded his fingers through his sweaty bangs, sweeping them back and kissing his forehead.

"I... um... should probably shower... " Mafuyu said.

"That's probably a good idea... " Ue agreed, kissing the tip of his nose, "there should be plenty of hot water left."

Little did they know in the next room over their friends were officially mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotel Saga: end 
> 
> Comment on what you want to read next! ;)


	9. "Real" Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you've read chapter 8 before continuing ;)
> 
> PS will probably edit this later to add some more small details and polish it up a bit. But I wanted to get it uploaded since we're all craving some Aki/Haru after the US movie release! ^-^

After playing the festival and grabbing a bite to eat with Mafuyu and Uenoyama, Akihiko and Haruki returned to the hotel and settled into their neighboring room.

 _"Ugghhh-_ I'm exhausted!" Haru said, dropping all of his equipment on the floor and flopping down in the large cushioned chair in the corner of the room. He let out a sigh of relief and rested his head back, closing his eyes.

Aki dropped all of his stuff on top of Haru's, wobbled over to the chair where he was sitting and quietly fell to his knees in front of him. He awkwardly placed his head in his lap, face-down with his nose in between Haru's legs.

"Wh- ... what the hell are you doing?" Haru asked, startled and dumbfounded.

"Let's order room service." Aki demanded, his words almost inaudible.

"You're still hungry!?"

Aki pushed his face side-to-side into Haru's legs as if to say "no." Then, his arms slowly floated up and lazily searched for Haru's hands.

"Tch- you're so dumb," Haru said with a smile, waffling their fingers together.

"I want a drink," Aki mumbled.

"You sure? I could literally fall asleep right now..."

"You don't have to stay up."

"Well...someone's gotta make sure you don't get shit-faced and wander out of the hotel on your own," Haru joked, feeling Aki's grin through his pants.

When their sake arrived to the room, Aki poured himself a small glass and nudged Haru who was snoring away in his chair. Aki reached over and pinched Haru's nose shut, making him wake up with a snort.

"Hm? What happened?" Haru asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I dunno...you must've woken up on your own somehow." Aki said, his voice wavering while he tried not to laugh.

"Cut the crap. I know you're lying. You just **_have_** to have a drinking buddy, huh?" Haru asked, sharpening his glare.

Aki turned around so Haru wouldn't see him laughing to himself at how adorable his boyfriend looked when he was annoyed and sleepy.

Haru stood up and stumbled over to the cart to pour himself a glass, purposely hitting Aki's shoulder with his own on the way over and causing some sake to spill onto the floor.

"Oooo Haru's mad, huh? Will he lick the sake off the floor or will he force his loyal servant to do it for him?" Aki said seriously in a TV announcer's voice. Haru finished pouring his glass, chugged it all in one go, slammed his cup down onto the cart and marched over to Aki. He took two fist-fulls of his shirt and stared up at him with intense and drowsy eyes.

"You think you're so funny huh?" he asked.

Akihiko just smirked and stared at him intently. His body was buzzing with anticipation for what might happen next. In the end he decided he wanted to be the one to take control of the situation. So, he did what he knew would make Haru melt in his very fingers.

He took Haru's face gently in his hand, sweeping his thumb just beneath his eye and giving him that "you're my whole world" look.

 _"Ngh- "_ Haru was immediately caught off guard and blushing.

"You don't have to have your defenses up around me ya know...we're dating..." Aki reasoned. He leaned in towards Haru's ear and whispered in his lowest, most sultry voice "and it's not like I haven't tasted every part of you by now."

Haru blushed even harder and a wave of electricity seared throughout his entire body. He wouldn't admit it but hearing those words escape Aki's lips alone was intoxicating. Speaking of which the sake was starting to take its affect and Haru's legs began to shake. His face went soft as he fell against Akihiko who took him in his arms and set him back down in the chair.

"Oh- ..." Aki said as he noticed the tent suddenly propping up in Haru's pants.

 _"Nnn.."_ Haru groaned, feeling woozy and tired.

"Haru..." Aki called out, standing over Haru with his head leaned back on the chair again, "are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he said; his voice gentle and shaky.

Aki rested one knee on the cushion of the chair in between Haru's legs and leaned in, propping himself up with with one hand on the arm rest. With the other hand he cupped Haru's face, then slid his hand up to card his fingers through his long bangs, brushing them out of his face and watching the dim lamp light glow off his flushed cheeks. He slid his hand back down again and Haru nuzzled into the warmth of Aki's palm; the furrow in his brow finally relaxing.

"mm.. " Haru moaned as Aki's lips pressed against his.

Aki tilted his head just a little and pushed deeper into the kiss, his partner wrapping his arms around Aki's strong neck and surrendering himself completely. The metaphorical walls protecting them crumbled to the ground once again.

Haru wiggled his tongue into Aki's mouth doing circles around his piercing. He kissed and sucked the skin by Aki's lip ring and ran his hands along the chiseled chest beneath his shirt.

Aki crawled further onto the chair so he was straddling Haru and took his own shirt off. He promptly went back to exploring every inch of Haru's tongue; enjoying the ebb and flow as they were in perfect sync with each other. For Haru's lack of experience he was actually a really good kisser; making subtle demands with his tongue but listening to the other person and adjusting.

Meanwhile Haru ran his hands up the length of Aki's back, feeling the heat of every muscle just beneath his skin. On the way back down he dug his nails in just a little.

 _"Ah-_ Haruki... " Aki muttered as they both took a break to catch their breath.

"I want more sake," Haru demanded.

"Sure. Let's both have some," Aki responded, taking Haru by the hands and guiding him carefully off of the chair.

Haru took a big breath in through his nose to try and wake himself up a bit as Aki handed him another shot of alcohol. They clinked their glasses together and threw their heads back to take it all in one swig. Then a distant and familiar voice called out from the next room over:

_"I SAID FUCK ME"_

In an instant, they both did a spit-take as they realized what was happening. Following that scream their ears witnessed a series of fast-paced slapping noises, some very loud whining (obviously being muffled by Ue's hand) and a headboard hitting the wall.

A sinking feeling settled into their stomachs as they both went pale and stood frozen in silence. Neither of them wanted to admit that in their dazed drunkenness they were also extremely turned on by the sounds coming from the other room. The slapping got louder, as did Mafuyu's muffled moaning.

_"Hmm- MMMM!!!"_

Suddenly the slapping stopped and the sound of both boys climaxing at the same time sent an intense surge of heat through Aki and Haru's groins.

" _-cough-_ we should um...probably give them some privacy haha..." Haru laughed nervously as he grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

Akihiko didn't waste a moment. As soon as the TV was on, he grabbed Haruki (who was not resisting) and plopped him back down in the chair. He unbuckled his belt and slipped off his pants. Haru watched the events unfolding before him in anticipation; hoping he might get a famously **_incredible_** blowjob from his experienced boyfriend.

 _"Slow down Kaji"_ Aki thought to himself, wanting to savor every moment. He slowly removed Haru's boxers leaving a trail of precum across his newly exposed and lean thigh.

Aki looked up to see Haru glancing down at him with wanting, heavy-lidded eyes, peeking through his bangs as if to say **_"do your worst."_** Eager to build up some extra sexual tension, Aki nuzzled his face up against Haru's member so it was nestled in the cradle of his nose and cheek. He looked back up at Haru as if he were responding: **_"my worst would break you."_**

Aki planted supple, wet kisses starting at the base of his shaft all the way up to the tip. His cock pushed back against his lips desperately, twitching as the cold air hit each wet spot. Haru inhaled and held it in for a few seconds, letting it out in a sweet release of recently pent-up sexual frustration. He gulped as Aki slowly ran his tongue back down his length; his piercing adding to the stimulation.

Haru reached around and grabbed a fist-full of Aki's hair to brace himself for what was coming next.

With one hand around the base of his beautiful, petite dick, Aki slowly opened his jaw and went in for the kill. He swirled his tongue softly around his balls and took them in his mouth, one at a time, sucking gently.

 _"K- ... Kaji!"_ Haru cried out instinctively, covering his mouth with his forearm.

Hearing this made Aki's grip on Haru's cock instantly tighten. He was losing patience (the patience he enlisted of his own accord in the first place).

 _"Gh-hng- "_ Haru squeaked, trying to choke back his voice and spare his neighbors the same haunting memory they had forced onto their friends.

Aki took Haru's entire dick in his mouth and somehow managed to not even graze one tooth against it. He pushed his tongue up against the under side, keeping his hand gripped around the shaft and moving up and down in sync with his mouth. His movements were slow and calculated; wet and hot.

 _"Ah-hg- ..._ K-K-Kaji... _ah- ... I_ can't..." Haru squeaked again, his entire face beat red.

Aki's throat opened as he deep-throated Haru and took the leather belt off his pants. He sucked all the way up and off, leaving Haru's member bobbing up and down, glistening in the light. Aki placed the leather belt in Haru's mouth and said, "if you need to get loud, bite down on this instead."

 _"Well this is new..."_ Haru thought to himself, enjoying the ride so far.

Aki pulled all his tricks out of the bag for a big finish: rotating his head on the way down and up, kissing the tip of his dick after a slow ascent and pumping so much saliva into his mouth that it spilled out onto his balls.

 _"Mmmm-"_ Aki moaned, purposely vibrating his vocal chords as deep as they would go.

Haru was already breathing heavily into the leather belt but feeling this vibration sent his head spinning.

 _"Haa-_ Haru- " Aki managed to say with a dick stuffed in his mouth, "dai-...suki..." (meaning I love you).

Haru spit the belt out of his mouth and yelled out "KAJI- _a- agh!- "_ He quickly covered his mouth with both hands as he climaxed and Aki milked every last drop.

_gulp- ... gulp- ... gulp- ..._

He swallowed everything Haru had to give and finally released his mouth's grip. Aki carefully lapped up every leftover spot he could find on this beautiful, agitated penis starting back at him. Meanwhile, Haru was panting and looking particularly spent.

Then, the blonde stood up suddenly and stumbled forward, pushing Aki onto the bed. He drunkenly crawled on top so he could straddle him.

"Take these off" Haru demanded and not a minute later his eye candy was completely naked laying underneath him.

 _"I guess I get to enjoy a horny, dominant Haru tonight..."_ Aki thought to himself. Hovering on his knees, Haru grabbed Aki's right hand and shoved his middle two fingers in his mouth leaving a thick trail of saliva on them. Without saying a word, Aki knew what he wanted and couldn't wait to watch the show.

Aki eased his two fingers into Haru's ass, sending his head back. Looking towards the ceiling, Haru covered his face with crossed arms. Aki's fingers slid further...further...and further still. Then finally they were completely engulfed and his palm comfortably cupped his balls. Aki gently pushed his fingers deeper, curled them forwards, brought them back down and circled back until they were stretched deep inside again. He repeated this motion, grazing passed his prostate blissfully each time.

Haru was starting to wobble back and forth until Aki finally put his other hand against his abdomen to help keep him upright; pre-(and post)-cum dotting the sheets and comforter. Haru leaned down and propped himself up on his elbows, his face inches from Aki's. They gazed into each other eyes with an unspoken trust, searching for any hidden pieces of their souls which they hadn't yet discovered.

Then, a grin creeped onto Aki's face as he pressed his fingers fiercely into Haru's prostate, forcing his head into the cradle of Aki's shoulder and letting out the most guttural of moans.

Aki reached around and grabbed his torso with one arm, fingers still playing inside his ass, and twisted around so their position was switched with Haru on his back.

"Keep going..." Haru pled, knowing he wasn't stretched out enough to take an entire dick.

Aki continued the same motions, just the way Haru had told him during a past encounter, but this time with his fingers spread further apart.

"Deeper..." Haru commanded, hair tussled and messy against the pillow, fists holding onto that same pillow for stability.

Aki thrust his fingers deeper and wider, noticing they were starting to dry out a bit. He leaned forward and planted a slow and sensual kiss on Haru's lips.

"We need lube," he explained and rummaged through his bag to find some, leaving Haru panting, empty and sprawled out on the bed.

 _"nn..._ the room's spinning..." Haru mumbled and Aki grinned to himself. He walked over to Haru, brushed the hair off of his forehead and planted a sweet little kiss there. Then he whispered, "I'll be right back."

He wrapped himself in a robe, grabbed his wallet and walked down the hallway to the vending machine to grab a bottle of mineral water.

When he got back, Haru was groaning to himself, his head swaying back and forth. Aki propped him up and sat behind him, leaning Haru against his chest and holding his head steady so he could pour some water into his mouth.

Haru drank up obediently and let out a cute little burp.

"All better?" Aki asked.

 _"mm..._ not really..."

"Here, drink more and then we'll wait a few minutes," Aki said, helping him drink more water and leaning back on the headboard with Haru wrapped up in his arms.

After a few minutes the water had time to clear Haru's head but his boner was still as present as ever. He looked down, then tilted his head way back to look at Aki upside down.

"It's still here..." he mumbled.

"Mmhmm," Aki confirmed, "and what should we do about that?"

Haru maintained eye contact as his face gradually became a vibrant red. Aki took the hint and leaned down to suck on his earlobe.

 _"Aaahhh- "_ Haru moaned, biting his lip.

Aki laid him down on his back again and got up from the bed. He grabbed the lube, a towel and an extra pillow, then shed his robe and climbed onto the bed in between Haru's outstretched legs.

Placing the pillow underneath Haru's lower back, Aki brushed all the hair off of his sweating face and met his eyes with a caring yet hungry expression. Haru looked back just as hungrily and longing to be ruined.

Aki placed Haru's legs over his shoulders and smeared a ridiculous amount of lube onto his own dick. He inserted the tip of the nozzle into Haru's ass and squirted a bit inside. Using his fingers one more time he spread all the lube around the inside of his ass, making sure to reach almost as deep as his cock was about to be.

Haru's head was turned to the side, pushed into the pillow and eager for the full, hot feeling that was about to envelope him.

Aki wiped his hands on the towel, grabbed onto Haru's legs and rested the tip of his dick against his ass.

As he gave a gentle nudge, the tip disappeared with ease.

 _"hnn..."_ They moaned together.

Aki applied a bit of pressure so Haru's ass could swallow him up slowly and steadily.

About halfway through, Aki's cock triggered his prostate so perfectly he instantly climaxed again, this time onto his stomach.

 _"AH!- ...ugh,_ I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize," Aki said, wiping up the mess with the towel. He stuffed the towel into Haru's mouth to keep him quiet since he knew Haru didn't mind getting a bit rough.

The look that glazed over Haru's eyes was one of pure ecstacy. He wanted every hole to be stuffed. He was tired of being the peacemaker every day. He wanted to play dirty; to have his insides scrambled; to be mangled. He wanted to show those brats next door what **_real love-making_** was supposed to sound like _(note: this is drunk, horny Haru talking, not every-day friendly Haru_ 😉). His eyes rolled back into his head as his back arched and Aki bottomed out inside of him. He let out a strained groan, _"Mmmkg-... nnn- "_

Aki paused to enjoy this feeling and the view he was getting from above. Haru's muscles glistening and glowing in the dimly lit room... his cock buried inside his ass... joining their bodies together as one. It was perfect. It was beautiful. It was a moment when Aki had the strongest urge to blurt out _"marry me,"_ but held it in for a better time.

"Should we show them how long _adult men_ are supposed to last?" Aki asked with a sinister look in his eyes. A drop of spit escaped from the side of Haru's mouth as he looked up, ripe and ready. Haru gave one affirming nod and in an instant Aki's hips exploded into a deep and forceful thrust; just one.

 _"HNNN- "_ Haru moaned into the towel and grabbed onto the bedsheets; his brows furrowed in pure bliss.

_slam- ... slam- ... slam- ..._

_"HNG- ... HNG- ... HNG- ... "_

Aki thrust into Haru's ass over and over, slowly but confidently. Then, his motions became smooth and consistent. Haru let out a gentle squeak with every push. The entire bed moved with Aki's momentum and creaked, hitting the opposite wall.

_"ngk- ngk- ngk- ngk- "_

Aki held this pace for a few minutes, watching as Haru's eyes bobbed back and forth with every thrust. A bead of sweat trickled down the middle of his chest as he picked up the pace and held it for yet another few minutes. At this point Haru's moans were getting loader and longer.

Aki let go of Haru's legs so he could prop himself up with his arms. This sent his legs bouncing off to the sides. He lowered his head down and sucked on Haru's nipples, biting and licking them; savoring every taste and sensation. He wanted to make Haru's head spin in every possible way. He wanted to make sure the universe knew they belonged together; that _they_ were perfect for each other; that they fit together like a lock and key. Coupled with the fact that he was capable of giving Haru two orgasms in a row, he felt an overwhelming sense of power and connection.

They continued like this for another few minutes, filling the room with the raunchiest of sounds and casting shadows across the walls.

* * *

Haruki's mind was completely unhinged. In this frenzy, he reached up to try and grab onto the headboard but there wasn't anything to grab onto; his ass continuing to be utterly ravished by Akihiko's hard yet sensual thrusting. He had spit out the towel a while ago, opting to cover his own mouth or let Aki cover it for him with his hand or his mouth.

As Aki's pace finally began to slow, his breathing was deep and labored. The sudden change in tempo sent Haru's head spinning even more, allowing him to feel the nuances of every inch of this entity that was filling him up.

"K- ... Kaji... " Haru stuttered, "i- it's so... it- ... feels so... "

_-thrust-_

_"NNN!- "_

A very sweaty, glowing and seductive Haru looked up at Aki. His raw and lewd desire was practically screaming.

Akihiko plunged his dick all the way inside of Haru, making his eyes roll back as his entire body went limp. To Haru it felt like he was being reborn; like his muscles couldn't go any further; like the only sensation that was worth feeling was Aki's cock buried inside of his deepest core.

They both surrendered to this moment; their eyes meeting for the first time in a few minutes. Haru looking up at Aki with those big brown trusting eyes. Aki looking down at him with a caring and gentle possessiveness.

The pace quickened once more and Aki relinquished himself to his uncontrollable driving force of emotion and pounding.

_t_ _hwop- .. thwop- .. thwop- .. thwop-_

They moaned into the air above in syncronization, Aki cupping Haru's face with one hand and the other placed on Haru's lower belly so he could feel his organs getting pushed aside with every thrust. Haru gripped both hands firmly onto Aki's throat and squeezed - just the way he liked it.

_T_ _HWOP- THWOP- THWOP- THWOP-_

_"Ha- AHHHH- "_ Haru cried out.

Aki threw his head back, grunted like an animal, and shoved slowly in and out of Haru, making sure to fill every last crevice with cum. He fell on top of him, grunting still and releasing... pump after pump.

With both of them panting like dogs, Aki very slowly pulled out and watched as Haru's cute ass puckered up once again.

"H- ... help me... _-huff-_ get to _-huff-_ th- the bathroom..." Haru said, dazed and spent.

Akihiko picked him up princess-style in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down gently on the toilet. Haru rested his hands on his knees and hung his head between his shoulders, trying to catch his breath. Aki put a reassuring hand on Haru's shoulder and said:

"Don't let my children drown."

"Y- _huff-_ you expect me to- _huff-_ let them swim- _huff-_ around in me- _huff-_ forever?"

"Yes" Aki said dryly, to which Haru held up his middle finger.

Aki chuckled and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He waited until he heard the shower running and hopped in with him.

After their long shower together they finally laid down to sleep. Haru nestled his head in the cradle of Aki's shoulder and enjoyed the warmth radiating from his body.

**Author's Note:**

> (writing style for some of this work was inspired by Caeseria https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria)


End file.
